This invention relates generally to adapter cards for networking communications products, and more particularly to an adapter bracket for installing adapter cards having a standard form factor in a communications device having expansion slots for larger form factor adapter cards.
Communications products such as routers, which are designed to have front accessible adapters which removably slide in and out, sometimes need to be able to accept generic high volume cards of other form factors so that the functions which are available on these cards can be reused easily. For example, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) function on a card with the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) form factor is needed on routers like the IBM 2210 Multiprotocol Router. Other functional components which are produced in high volumes at reduced costs, such as memory modules, may require a mechanism to allow for insertion of the component into a hub style front access product like the IBM 2210 Multiprotocol Router. The physical fit is important as is electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), performance, appearance, and ease of installation. Cost and adaptability are also key considerations.
Electronics manufacturers can benefit from reusing existing electronic adapters in multiple products because production volumes for the adapters are increased and the resulting development and manufacturing costs are reduced.
The universal adapter bracket/carrier assembly of the present invention enables electronic adapters that have been produced on the PCI card form factor to be used in a family of products that are designed for receiving front-loaded adapters having a larger form factor.